Trust
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: After the team caught Robin as Red X and returned back to the tower, the team give him a serve, but what will happen when Raven sticks up for Robin. RobinxRaven.


_**Zommggg. GIESS! **_

_Well. I didn't add this to 'The Birds' because.. no reason. I just thought it needed It's own cover, because I really like it._

_-Basically this isset after the Team catchesRobin being Red X to catch out Slade. It's about what happens when they get back to the tower and after Starfire has left his room._

_**Bah. I haven't really got anything else to say. Though, I assure A Shot Raven's last chapter is being written.. Really slowly. I have a huge block, so to ease the tension on Teen Titan's here is this story. Sorry I have been working on Beyblade a lot lately, My apologies.**_

_Andddd the Characters.. maybe a little.. weird. **Don't ask me, I just wrote it half an hour ago :P**._

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Teen Titanssssss. _

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**'Trust'**_

As Starfire left his room he ran his hand through his hair, they had all made him feel guilty, he was only trying to get closer to Slade. He knew they would hold back if he had told them, but it didn't matter anyway Slade still figured it out.

He left his room, slowly walking down the hall, bowing in his in guilt. He felt a shoulder lightly connect with his; he turned to see Raven already half way down the hall.

"I didn't mean to" his voice stopped her in her tracks.

It took her a few minutes to turn and confront him. "Then why did you?"

"I was trying to get closer to Slade-"

"Obviously" she cut him off sharply.

"Raven.. You.. you would've held back.." he sighed, his expression soft, his voice even softer.

"Maybe Robin" she paused, lifting her head up. "Everyone knows you could beat each one of us all on your own.." she looked up to the dim light, barley lighting the hallway.

"Don't say tha-"

"You know its true Robin" her eyes finally met his. "The whole team does, they just don't like to believe it."

Robin looked at the ground, she was right, he knew it, he just didn't want to believe it either. He also knew that if he was drawn to the dark side no one could beat him, not even the Titans; he would be helplessly lost, not knowing which direction to choose.

There was a long silence. Robin rubbed his temples, not sure how to continue the conversation, whatever he chose to say was going to shoved back into his face, or be contradicted.

"Why don't you trust us?" Raven's question rattled Robin's brain.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

She walked toward Robin, only standing a few paces in front of him before he looked up.

"I.. I.." he struggled to find an answer.

Boy wonder with no answer? How ridiculous.

"I don't know" he sighed, turning around, looking at the end of the hall.

Raven stood beside him, looking up at his confused face. "That's what we're here for. To help, someone for you to trust."

He let out a sigh. "I know.. I felt so alone standing up to Slade, I felt as I were the only one who could stand up to him. None of you would really be able to face up to him."

"As individuals we would fall, but as a team, Robin." She pulled down her hood.

"I've just gotten so used to working next to a Person who was older than me and more experienced than me. A team is a whole different concept." He turned to her.

"There are advantages of having a team and there are disadvantages, but we have to learn to deal with all of them" her voice was so gentle and calm; she was so wise for her age.

"Most of them being advantages" Robin smiled at her.

"You only tried to understand Slade" her comment hung in the air until she added to it. "It was understandable for you to try and catch him, but forgetting you had a team wasn't."

"I'm sorry" he whispered barely audible.

"I've already accepted. It's the rest of the team that needs it. Especially Starfire" the words left her mouth without her lips even moving.

He nodded. "Without getting interrupted?"

"I'll be your back up" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes as they began to silently walk to the end of the hall. Once reaching the end of the hall way, Robin sighed, giving his shoulders a little shake. He looked down at Raven and she looked at him with re-assurance.

He opened the door and all eyes were on him. Everyone watched carefully as he made his way down the stairs toward Starfire while Raven quietly made her way to the kitchen.

Starfire looked up from her dish of.. whatever that green squiggly was. "Starfire" he gulped.

Her expression didn't change, but showed she was eager and willing to hear what he had to say. "I've just.. come to apologise. I'm sorry tha-"

"For what Robin? Oh I just dressed up as a villain and STOLE stuff to get with SLADE!" Cyborg stood up firmly placing his arms over his chest.

Robin's head bowed, feeling even guiltier. "Just because you're the team leader!" Cyborg's voice was rising.

Robin looked at the ground, every insult pelting on his shell. He wasn't going to fight back, he wasn't going to be arrogant or moody, he was just going to take it, he deserved it.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled out, silencing everyone.

Robin looked up and saw Raven standing beside him. "Get over it. He made a mistake. Everyone does. It isn't the end of the world" he words were strong and firm.

"He was disguised as a VILLIAN Raven! Stole precious chips of information-"

"But they didn't fall into the wrong hands did they? Robin didn't join the dark side. What's the problem? We're all a team, we're supposed to help each other through the bad and the good times" Robin smiled, she was actually defending him, it was usually the other way around.

"Then why didn't he tell us?" Starfire's voice was heard.

Raven looked softly towards her only female friend. "Starfire" she paused, "If you knew, you would have held back. We all would have."

Starfire smiled. "Raven you are right. I would have held back, and as Raven said, no one was injured and nothing was stolen. Robin I forgive you."

Cyborg rolled his eyes as Robin's face lit up. "Thanks Star."

_-Later..._

"What are we doing?" Raven looked around, noticing that the waves were quite rough tonight.

"Do you trust me?" Robin walked to the edge of the roof and held out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand, suddenly she was pulled around his chest and they dove of the edge of the building.

Robin smiled as he saw the look of horror on Raven's face. "ROBIN!" she yelled out as the sea was getting closer.

_Closer and closer and closer and closer._

She closed her eyes seeing that her head was only a few mere metres away from hitting the rocks above the rocky sea.

Suddenly her body jerked upwards. She opened her eyes and relief washed over her as she saw that Robin had pulled out a rope and had slung it to the roof.

She gasped as she realised how close she was to the rocks. "Scared?" Robin smirked as her eyes met his.

"Don't you do that ever again!" he laughed at her comment.

Raven helped him down from the rope and sighed. "You really do trust me" he whispered and leaned in, his lips brushing against hers.

* * *

_**BAHH! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT AYE, AYE? -Is excited- Damn my exclamation key doesn't work.**_

_Pleaseeee Reveiw, Much appreciated! -HA! There it goes-_

_Oh! And, as usual, I didn't proofread it._

_Peace and Love x 23858561347516348_

_**Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz.**_


End file.
